jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Schmuggler
thumb|right|[[Han Solo und Chewbacca – zwei bekannte Schmuggler.]] Schmuggler sind Gesetzlose, die für ihre Auftraggeber - meist illegale - Waren transportieren und verkaufen. Sie sind in der gesamten Galaxis anzutreffen und stehen oft in Verbindung mit den Hutts, wobei einige unter ihnen jedoch unabhängig oder in kleinen Organisationen arbeiten. Beschreibung Allgemein thumb|right|[[Platt Okeefe, eine legendäre Schmugglerin.]] Schmuggler sind in der Galaxis weit verbreitet, gehören den unterschiedlichsten Spezies an und entstammen den verschiedensten Planeten. Sie arbeiten entweder unabhängig, wobei sie Aufträge von demjenigen annehmen, der die meisten Credits zahlt, oder gehören einer der Organisationen an, die oft den Hutts unterstehen. Nicht selten werden sie von Kopfgeldjägern verfolgt, insbesondere zu Zeiten des Imperiums war der Beruf eines Schmugglers einer der gefährlichsten überhaupt. Nichts desto trotz heuerten auch Imperiale nicht selten Schmuggler an. Je bekannter ein Schmuggler wird, desto aufmerksamer werden seine Konkurrenten, was zusätzlich Bestechung, Betrug und oft sogar Mord nach sich zieht.Platt's Smugglers Guide Eine häufig von Schmugglern transportierte Fracht ist Ryll, ein Gewürz, das als Droge verwendet werden kann. Gewürze allgemein sind das mit Abstand am meisten gehandelte Frachtgut. Ob es sich nun um dieses oder anderes Frachtgut handelt, wird es im Frachtraum des jeweiligen Schiffs getarnt untergebracht. Einige Schmuggler verwenden hierzu mit gefrorenem Frella-Fisch gefüllte Kisten, unter denen sich die tatsächliche Lieferung verbirgt. Während sich einige Schmuggler auf Waffenhandel spezialisieren, favorisieren andere den Handel mit Organen, einige handeln auch mit Sklaven. Schmuggler unterscheiden sich hinsichtlich ihrer Motive deutlich, denn während manche als Abenteurer durchgehen, die ihre Arbeit oft im Sinne einer guten Sache verrichten, streben andere nach Macht und Reichtum und schrecken auch vor Mord nicht zurück.Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations Nur äußerst selten arbeiten Schmuggler gänzlich alleine, die meisten verfügen über eine Crew, die alle Tätigkeitsbereiche abdeckt, die sie nicht selbst ausführen können, nicht ausführen wollten oder auf die sie nicht spezialisiert sind. So findet man sie häufig an der Seite von Technikern, Slicern und Söldnern. Für Schmuggler ist es wichtig, sich mit Klienten verständigen zu können, die oft einer anderen Spezies angehören oder von anderen Planeten stammen. Neben Basic und ihrer jeweiligen Herkunftssprache sind häufig von Schmugglern beherrschte Sprachen Huttisch, Bocce und Duresisch.Threats of the Galaxy Für Schmuggler, ebenso wie für alle Raumfahrer, äußerst wichtig sind die so genannten METOSPs, über die sich über das momentane Geschehen in den Sektoren und Systemen der Galaxis informieren. So wissen sie, von wo sie sich fernhalten müssen und wo sie ohne Gefahr anreisen können.Platt's Starport Guide Herkunft Zwar handelt es sich bei Schmugglern um Individuen, doch haben sie vieles gemeinsam. Allgemein haben sie ein großes Problem mit Autoritäten jeglicher Art. Die wenigsten werden in das Leben eines Schmugglers hineingeboren, die meisten von ihnen gehen aus anderen Tätigkeiten hervor; viele Individuen hatten eine Vielzahl von Berufen, bevor sie sich für ihr Dasein als Schmuggler entschieden. Darunter sind Raumfahrer, Farmer und Techniker häufige Berufe. Viele gehen auch aus einer Bande Piraten hervor, die vernichtet oder aufgelöst wurde. Einige entscheiden sich allerdings schon sehr früh dafür, ein solches Leben zu führen, womit sie ohne Erfahrungen in die Branche einsteigen. Nur wenige entscheiden sich jedoch freiwillig, die meisten sehen sich durch äußere Umstände dazu gezwungen. Diejenigen, die in ein Familienunternehmen hineingeboren werden, das sich als Schmuggler verdient, sind die einzigen, die mit Unterstützung rechnen können. Ausrüstung Vordergründig im Leben eines Schmugglers ist zu jeder Zeit sein Schiff, denn für einen Schmuggler ist dies mehr als nur ein Fortbewegungsmittel. Für die meisten Schmuggler bedeutet das Schiff gleichermaßen ihr Zuhause, ihren Arbeitsplatz und noch vieles mehr, sodass sie nicht selten auch emotional daran gebunden sind. Viele Schmuggler verwendeten corellianische YT-1300 Frachter oder die etwas kleineren und weniger populären 720er von Ghtroc Industries. Ein besonders nach dem Fall des Imperiums von Schmugglern häufig genutztes Raumschiff war der VCX-350 Frachter. Schmuggel Annahme, Ausführung und Bezahlung thumb|left|Ein Schmuggler wird von Imperialen kontrolliert. Die meisten Schmuggler transportieren ihre Ware mit einem leichten Frachter von einem Planeten zum anderen, wobei das Honorar im Voraus ausgehandelt wird, ebenso wie eine zeitliche Frist. Die Fracht wird in Warenhäusern oder auf Raumhäfen abgeliefert, und von Mittelsmännern, so genannten Drop point agent, an den Schmuggler übergeben. Dieser wird nun ausgesandt, um sie an einen ausgewählten Ort zu transportieren und an eine bestimmte Kontaktperson auszuliefern. Das Honorar des Schmugglers richtet sich nach dem Gewicht der zu transpoertierenden Fracht, der geschätzten Lieferzeit und Beanspruchung durch Hyperraumflüge. Die Hälfte ihrer Bezahlung erhalten die Schmuggler im Voraus. Für die zweite Hälfte wird ein Beleg erstellt, und entweder wird sie vom Empfänger der Ware ausgehändigt oder von diesem abgesegnet und vom Agenten bezahlt. Die Waren sind nicht immer illegal, Schmuggler werden aus unterschiedlichen Gründen angeheuert. Oft geht es dem Klienten nur um Privatsphäre. Nicht immer bekommen die Schmuggler ihre Klienten zu sehen, teilweise arbeiten sie, sofern sie sich darauf einlassen, für Leute, deren Gesichter sie niemals zu Gesicht bekommen. Dies birgt einige Gefahr, da sie nicht wissen, ob sie vielleicht für jemanden arbeiten, auf den sie sich wissentlich niemals eingelassen hätten. Eine berüchtigte Organisation ist Electronic Freightways, die vielen Schmugglern als Arbeitgeber dient und ein gutes Beispiel für einen gesichtslosen Klienten ist. Nachforschungen über sie enden zu einer Zeit lange vor Ausbruch der Klonkriege, als eine Firma gleichen Namens aus dem Geschäft ausstieg, doch existiert sie noch immer. Schmuggler werden von ihr kontaktiert, indem sie plötzlich Instruktionen auf ihrem Datapad finden, und die Auszahlung wird von Droiden übernommen. Die Preise von Waren, die durch Schmuggler erfolgreich an den Behörden vorbei transportiert wurden, konnten sich wegen des Risikofaktors um das sechsfache erhöhen. Nur wenige Schmuggler arbeiten in den Diensten von kleineren Gangsterbossen. Zwar erfüllen sie Aufträge für diese, doch handelt es sich in den meisten Fällen um die Abzahlung von Schulden in Form von Transporten, nachdem der Gangsterboss ihnen seinerseits einen Gefallen erwiesen hat. List und Tücke Um illegale oder unerwünschte Waren durch den Zoll oder Kontrollen zu schmuggeln, müssen sich Schmuggler trickreiche Taktiken ausdenken. Selbstverständlich ist keine davon tatsächlich wasserdicht und die meisten werden mehrmals in ihrer Karriere erwischt und verbringen dann einen oder mehrere Tage unter Arrest. Die Taktik des Schmuggels ist eine Kombination aus technischer Rafinesse und charismatischem Auftreten. Das einfache Bestücken der Frachtkisten mit Logos legaler Güter, die Irreführung von Detektoren durch beiliegende elektrische Störgeräte, der Einsatz von lästigen Droiden und gefälschte Anangaben in persönlichen Datapads und Ausweispapieren sind nur einige der Tricks. Schmuggler sind oft charismatische Personen, was für ihren Beruf äußerst vorteilhaft ist, da sie somit Kontrolleure einfacher bestechen, ablenken, täuschen oder beschwichtigen können. Organisation Gilden, Allianzen und Unterstützer thumb|right|Ein [[Bothaner|bothanischer Schmuggler.]] Viele Schmuggler sind unabhängig, andere arbeiten jedoch direkt für bekannte Organisationen. Eine sehr bekannte und gefürchtete darunter war die Klatooinianische Handelsgilde, deren Einflussgebiet sich über den Hutt-Raum und überall im Äußeren Rand erstreckte. Die Gilde unterstand den Hutts und hatte auf verschiedenen Planeten Niederlassungen, die von Gildenmeistern wie Pok Nar-Ten geleitet wurden. Schmuggler, die für derartige Organisationen oder direkt den Hutts tätig sind, sind nicht selten zu lebenslänglicher Loyalität verpflichtet oder enden als Leichen oder in der Sklaverei. Weitere Schmugglergilden waren die Kibilini-Schmugglergilde und die Anavill-Schmugglergilde. Die Anavills und die Droxian Traders League formten gemeinsam mit Manliss Enterprise die Mandroxan-Allianz, auch als die Mandroxaner bekannt, welche sich auf den Handel mit diversen Sorten von Spice spezialisierte. Die Anavill-Schmugglergilde war für den Transport zuständig, während Manliss Enterprise die Ware produzierte und die Traders Ligue Ausrüstung organisierte. Viele Schmugglergilden kooperierten mit Galindas Exports, dem Sabrin-Ring und Ororo Transportation. Eine andere nenneswerte, jedoch gänzlich anders strukturierte Bande von Schmugglern war die Schmugglerallianz unter Talon Karrde, die erst über 5000 Jahre nach der Klatooinianischen Handelsgilde gegründet wurde. Diese verbündete sich im Kampf der Neuen Republik gegen Großadmiral Thrawn.Ships of the Smuggler's Alliance Ebenso als Unterstützung der Neuen Republik diente die Black Curs, der bekannte Schmuggler wie Platt Okeefe und Tru'eb Cholakk angehörten. Verstecke und Operationszentren ... Geschichte Schmuggler, ebenso wie alle anderen Arten von Kriminellen, gab es schon so weit die Historiker zurückblicken. In den frühen Tagen der Alten Republik existierten bereits diverse Organisationen von Verbechern. Die Entstehung des Imperiums im Jahre 19 VSY brachte über die folgenden Zeiten sowohl Vorteile als auch Nachteile mit sich. Einerseits wurde die Ausführung der Arbeit in der Branche durch die verschärften Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und die Kontrollen erschwert. Andererseits jedoch erwiesen sich gerade Imperiale oft als profitbringende Klienten, gleichermaßen erhöhte sich jedoch die Verfolgungsrate von Schmugglern durch Kopfgeldjäger, die vom Imperiums auf sie angesetzt wurden. Viele Schmuggler schlossen sich der Rebellen-Allianz an oder arbeiteten unabhängig für diese, doch war dies ein besonders risikoreiches Unterfangen. Die neuen Regeln, die durch das Imperium eingeführt wurden, nannten sich Imperial Penal References, von den Schmugglern ImPeRe genannt. Nachdem im Jahr 4 NSY der Verbrecherlord Jabba Desilijic Tiure getötet wurde, wirkte sich dies auf die gesamte Untergrundgesellschaft aus. Jabba hatte aufgrund seiner Unantastbarkeit und Macht eine stabilisierende Funktion, und nachdem er tot war, begannen die übrigen Gagnsterbosse mehr denn je, sich gegenseitig zu vernichten. Daraus resultierte eine Menge unerledigte Arbeit, und da ihre Auftraggeber sich in einem Machtkampf befanden und viele bald nicht mehr existierten, entstanden zu dieser Zeit neben anderen Organisationen auch eine ganze Menge Schmugglergemeinschaften. Eine Menge Schmuggler unterstützten die Neue Republik, so wie sie es zuvor mit der Rebellen-Allianz getan hatten. Das Jahr 10 NSY brachte einen Aufschwung mit sich. Mit der Wiederkehr Palpatines und dem Verlust der Neuen Republik auf Coruscant, entstand in vielen Systemen ein Machtvakuum, das die Verbrecherorganisationen zu füllen gedachten. Diese Chaos hatte auch negative Auswirkungen, und wieder entstanden Machtkämpfe zwischen den Organisationen. Zu dieser Zeit eskallierten die Machenschaften der Kriminellen geradezu. Viele Moffs und andere imperiale Stellvertreter begannen, mit den Hutts zusammenzuarbeiten, um ein wenig Kontrolle über deren Machenschaften zu haben und von ihnen Unterstützung zu erhalten. Dadurch begannen sie mit Schmugglern zu kooperieren, die für die Hutts arbeiteten. Prominente Schmuggler *Amaiza Foxtrain *Chewbacca *Dash Rendar *Han Solo *Iaco Stark *Nera Dantels *Platt Okeefe *Roget Jiriss *Talon Karrde *Tru'eb Cholakk Bekannte Schmugglerschiffe [[Bild:Last Chance.jpg|thumb|right|Die Last Chance.]] *''Brentaal Princess'' *''Ebon Hawk'' *''Green Palace'' *''Jades Feuer'' *''Last Chance'' *''Luudrian Star'' *''Millennium Falke'' *''Wild Karrde'' Quellen *''Episode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Episode V - Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Imperial Double-Cross'' *''Platt's Smugglers Guide'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations'' *''Ships of the Smuggler's Alliance'' (Star Wars Gamer 4) Einzelnachweise en:Smuggler es:Contrabandista Kategorie:Berufe Kategorie:Schmuggler